


The Lone Pine

by retrospectav



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, all that lovey dovey smitten as a kitten stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely Mr Cumberbatch becomes more happy than he ever has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For dearest stayhomemom.

The sun shone brightly in the sky contrasting with the storm soul that caused the coated figure to hunch within its own cocoon. The emotional torrents of his mind gave him no rest against the pleasantness of the day and made the man feel as if giving up was the only option. A hand then stretched out in front of him. Were they offering assistance? Introducing themselves? Or shooing the person away from the spot they were sitting?

*

“I’ll miss you.” A quiet feminine voice forced out as she hugged the tall dark figure in front of her. Such acts were out of character for her. Or were they? She had never felt such strong feelings for anyone else before this man. This took the man by surprise and all he could manage was an “Aww,” followed by yet another when the woman reached up, placing one hand on his firm chest and kissed his neck quickly. He was a very tall man, unbelievably so, but it made the woman feel safe. That if any trouble came her way he could wrap her in his arms and shield her from it all. The added bonus was that he was always warm, perfect for those cold starlit nights they spent talking for hours outside.

*

_Benedict: Good morning, Allie! Hope you slept well. What are your plans for the day?_

These kinds of text messages were a usual occurrence after Benedict and Allie had started dating. It made Allie feel guilty that he was spending so much time asking after her, but she couldn’t deny that it made her feel wanted and useful.

_Allie: Morning Ben! I did, how about you? About to go off for a walk. Have fun at work today._

Another message pinged through almost instantly.

_Benedict: I slept better last night. Where are you going for a walk to? It must be beautiful weather where you are. Eh, I’ll try to have fun._

_Allie: Just for a walk to the park. The weather is lovely, you’d like it._

Again, a message. Almost instantly.

_Benedict: I would like it because I would be with you._

_Allie: And I with you._

And with that, their conversation ended as Benedict ran over his lines in his trailer and Allie bounced along on her heels to the sound of the music coming from her headphones.

Later on that night.

_Benedict: Off to bed now. Sweet dreams. Speak to you tomorrow._

_Allie: Good night dear. Sleep well._


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately Benedict’s schedule had pushed him further away from his love than what he would have liked. He had already been gone for two weeks, but now he was to stay away again for another week. The pair made sure to keep in constant contact. Benedict making sure he spoke or text messaged Allie every day. It was hard enough being away from her, but with the extended time dark thoughts started to creep back into his mind.

_Benedict: Shame I have to wait a whole week to see you. I can barely wait._

Benedict made a split decision and texted again. Baring his soul had had consequences before.

_Benedict: I think about you most of the time._

Allie was surprised by his sheer honesty. A minute passed before she decided what to reply back with.

_Allie: I think about you all the time. You give the best hugs and like me for me._

An instant ping of a message.

_Benedict: How could I not like you? I have never felt this way about anyone else._

Allie’s heart swelled, but she bit her lip in apprehension at the same time.

_Allie: I have liked people in the past, but it is always unrequited. You're special to me, because I have such strong feelings for you. You are one of the best things that’s happened to me._

She waited impatiently for a reply. Hoping her message had been understood. It was the honest truth. Something they both believed important in their relationship.

_Benedict: That is, without a shadow of doubt, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me._

Allie breathed a sigh of relief.

_Allie: Well you’re worth it dear._

_Benedict: And you are worth it too._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning a large package arrived at Allie’s door. She saw it was addressed from Benedict so she happily signed for its delivery and thanked the postman. She carefully carried the parcel inside. It felt soft and bendable and was wrapped meticulously with sticky tape. She placed it on the kitchen bench and made herself a cup of tea before opening it.

*

_Allie: You will be the death of me, you know that? How can I top that?_

Benedict had bought her one of the most expensive-looking dresses she had ever seen. It was made from a soft sheer fabric in a beautiful shade of teal. She had tried it on immediately, marvelling at how the bodice sculpted perfectly around her curves, draped over her décolletage with the edges gracefully falling down her thighs in a most befitting way.

_Benedict: I’m glad you like the dress. You don’t have to pay me back, being with you is more than enough._

_Benedict: Why can’t it be next weekend already?_

Benedict had invited Allie to dinner with his parents when he returned home. A twinge of anxiety stirred in Allie. What if they didn’t like her? What if they expected someone else? What if she made a fool of herself? She tried to stay calm when speaking to Benedict in their evening phone conversation.

_Allie: As long as I’m with you’ll be happy._

_Benedict: Any time with you is time well spent._

Apparently the feeling was mutual. Ben went further still, throwing caution to the wind.

_Benedict: You could stay here as well._

Allie’s heart skipped a beat. She wondered if his parents would think it acceptable. It’s not as if they’d have sex while they were there. She took a deep breath and replied.

_Allie: That sounds wonderful. Can’t wait!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Benedict: My eye is better today. I think I smooshed it in my pillow or something._

Benedict had a doctor’s appointment the previous day. He had managed to somehow cause one of his eyes to become blurry and unfocused for the day. Luckily he didn’t have any scenes needing to be shot then.

_Allie: I’m sorry, that made me laugh a little. You’re so cute. Glad it’s better though._

_Benedict: But not as cute as you._

Allie squeaked at his rebuttal. She would never get used to all his compliments. Another message came through before she could reply.

_Benedict: How’s the weather there?_

_Allie: Very sunny at the moment. Got a headache though. How’s the weather there?_

_Benedict: It’s raining here at the moment. I hope your headache goes soon. Do you get them often?_

_Allie: I get them a lot, even migraines. Too bad you’re too far away to kiss it better. LOL._

Allie playfully teased Benedict, she loved to make him smile and to hear his rich, sonorous chuckle. And they hadn’t made out as much as she’d liked, so she thought this would be a cheeky way of raising the issue.

_Benedict: I wish I was there now so I could kiss it better. It feels like I haven’t seen you for ages. At least I’ll see you soon._

_Allie: I’m such a lucky girl. You might get sick of me after a while though._

_Benedict: That’s impossible! You are the most lovely and interesting person I have ever met. I hope you don’t get bored of me._

_Benedict: Almost forgot to say intelligent as well._

_Benedict: Headache better?_

Allie stared at her small illuminated mobile phone screen in front of her. She read and reread the endearing words laid out before her, head swelling against the headache.

_Allie: I don’t know what to say, Ben. I could never get bored of you. The flattery is helping my headache though._

_Benedict: Good! I feel I’m the luckiest man alive finding you!_

_Allie: Oh you! I can’t believe you’re real._

_Benedict: I was thinking how good you’ll look in your dress._

_Allie: I’m sure you’ll look dapper whatever you wear._

_Benedict: Which tie? Blue or Grey? But you will look amazing._

_Allie: Grey. You’ll look handsome._

_Benedict: But you would look beautiful._

_Allie: Stop it, you’re making me blush._


End file.
